


It's Christmas, Anything Can Happen

by Dogsled



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas, Anything Can Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts).



"I said Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."

"Like, it's Christmas, Rodney. And I'm wishing you a Happy Christmas."

"Christmasssss."

"Hello, Earth to Rodney. Come in Rodney. Ground control to Major Meredith."

Rodney wheeled away from the circuit-board he was working on, glowering up at John. "Don't you think I heard you the first hundred times? If so, and you realize that I am in fact too busy to respond, why do you then _carry on_ and on and on..."

"And on, and on? Because you react like _this._ "

"Do you mind?"

"That depends. Are you going to acknowledge me?"

"You and I both know that acknowledging you is a waste of my precious time. I'm busy. Go and bug someone else."

"Ha ha. You know I'm sensitive about that."

McKay tried his hardest to keep a straight face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bringing up the bug thing."

Rodney gave it away though, his lips quirking in the corner as he tried to put as little distance between his face and the counter as possible to hide it.

"Come on. I tried to explain the holiday to Teyla and Ronon, and when I went down to the medical bay with mistletoe--"

Rodney looked up abruptly, dropping his tools. "You kissed Jennifer?" John was grinning. He'd got him now, and Rodney figured out he'd been had swiftly enough. "There is no mistletoe, is there?"

Sheppard shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. It's Christmas, anything can happen."

"Anything can happen. In Pegasus. You know it's tempting fate to say things like that, don't you?"

"You mean you're afraid I'll jinx Christmas?"

"Seriously, sometimes I wonder if we even watch the same TV. This is exactly what happens. Someone says 'It's Christmas, what's the worst that can happen', and then Santa--"

"McKay." Sheppard was leaning forward into his space, bizarrely, reaching up past his shoulder.

"--Who doesn't exist, by the way - crashes headlong into the side of an apartment building, because of course he can fly around the world in one night but he can't install decent airbags in his sleigh. And, might I add--"

"McKay!"

Rodney snapped. "What?" Fear fell over his features. "Wait, is there something behind me? It's not a Wraith, is it? I'm too young and smart to die. Take him, not me."

"McKay, it's just mistletoe."

Rodney exhaled in his relief. "Oh. Oh--it's just mistletoe." And then: "Wait--Wait, you lied to me--"

His eyes went very round, and John leant forward and kissed him.

"What--" Rodney asked, when he could breathe again. "What was that?"

"It's Christmas," John insisted. "Anything can happen."

And it did.


End file.
